


Temporary Bliss

by lilred2



Series: Ups and Downs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is going to be posted before I post the sequel story to The names Lahey... Dylan Lahey, takes place somewhere in Senior Year Re-Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilred2/pseuds/lilred2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last episode I watched of Teen Wolf was Codominance so anything in this small oneshot story is what I remember because I've been busy with school.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> The last episode I watched of Teen Wolf was Codominance so anything in this small oneshot story is what I remember because I've been busy with school.

Flash Back

" _You can't keep sleeping in my bed if you keep messing with my head" Theo commented out loud to Dylan as they finished their hate fucking._

_"Good because whatever this is has just expired. No more can come from this. Not since I figured out that you're working with the Dread Doctors." Dylan told him as she sat up to look for her scattered clothes and sighed._

_"To think they all think I'm the heartless fiend"Theo said with a smug chuckle and Dylan looked up at him,only clothing she had left to put on was her shirt and bra._

_"I'm going to let you in on a little secret dumb ass, my heart died the night my fiance did. Go have fun with the dread doctors and tell them I said fuck off for all I care" Dylan said while glaring at Theo with so much hatred inside her. "_

_I've been screwed over many times in life starting from the day I was born to now. If I see you hurt my pack members especially the younger ones I will kill you and I will not care what your new bestie will say to me."Dylan said,walking closer to him,flashing her red eyes at him as backed up some and fell back on the bed. She smirked before putting her shirt back on with her bra in hand._

_"Bye Theo" Dylan said with a condescending tone as she walked out to door to leave to go home._

A month later

"Hey Dylan are you okay?" Dylan heard a familiar voice ask and she looked next to her to see Liam,

"I should be fine thanks for asking me Li" she smiled at him before they hugged each other."

I smelled sadness so I had to ask to make sure you were okay"Liam whispered in her ear as to not sound weird in the hallway full of other students.

"Thank you for caring about me seriously though I am fine"Dylan said to him with a smile on her lips but in her eyes she held sadness for the loss of fiance that she loss when the went against the Oni.

"Alright if you ever want to talk I'm here to but I'd advise going to Lydia or Kira if it girl problems. Guy problems I got you"Liam said with a chuckle and Dylan laughed when he said that.

"I'm 19 to your 17. You come to me for any problems because I got your back no matter what. Now let's go get us some food before starve of hunger"Dylan said and Liam nodded his head,laughing as they walked out of the school before the bell rang to go home. 

They walked to Dylan's car and buckled up before leaving the school grounds to get some food inside their bellies when a car cut them off as they were about to turn."What the hell?!" Dylan said out loud as she tried to see who was in the big black truck that cut her off.

"It's Theo."Liam said in a whispered voice and Dylan growled, glaring at the truck as Theo climbed out of the truck and looked at the car he cut off.

Theo waved to them and the both of them glared hard at him, Theo rolled his eyes before walking up to the car and smirked at Dylan. Dylan just watched his every movement to make sure he didn't do anything stupid or potentially dangerous to the car or Liam. Dylan rolled down her window with her locked on his and he walked closer,"OH I'm sorry Dylan I didn't see you there. Hey Liam what's up?" Theo said the moment he got close to the window and Dylan opened her car door, closing the window thinking to herself that she was glad grabbed her noise blocker so Liam wouldn't be able to hear the conversation.

"What do you want Theo? Are you here to make my threat a promise?" Dylan spat out at him with hatred laced in voice as she leaned against her car and looked at him before he motioned to go to different place not in sight of Liam. She nodded her head and texted Liam she'll be a few minutes before they walked away to go in Theo's truck. "What do yo-"Dylan went to say again as they got into the backseat of Theo's truck but Theo pushed his lips onto hers. She pulled away,"Theo I told you it was not going to-going to-going"Dylan started to say but Theo was nipping at her neck and rubbing up her thighs and she moved a bit. "Theooooo" Dylan said but he lifted her skirt just a bit to get a closer look at the teal underwear she on that had a wet spot. 

"Ooh naughty Dylan. I thought you said this wasn't going to happen again." Theo said with a smirk as he continued to rub up her legs and stopped on her inner thighs. If looks could kill, Theo would be 10x's under but sadly they can't and Dylan loved the feeling of his hands on her again. "Do you want me to fix it? Make it feel better? I could help you out" Theo continued to talk to her as she slowly comes undone by his hands on her lower half. 

"Yes. Just do it before I regret it"Dylan muttered under her breath and Theo smirked at her," I'm sorry what was that?" he pretended not to hear it with his wolf hearing. Dylan jsut looked at him,"Don't make me beg you" she growled out and Theo just smirked at her, slowly moving his fingers up to her panty line to pull them down. "I like it when you beg. Those pretty eyes just do it for me"Theo said smugly and Dylan sighed before looking him in the eyes,"Please Theo just please  anything"Dylan had been teased far too much that she was squirming around on the seat for a closer touch.

"Please sounds so nice coming from that sinful mouth of yours doesn't Dylan? Oh wait that pretty mouth will be busy soon with me" Theo smirked and Dylan almost whined she was so tangled up in sexual tension. "Please Theo sir do me here and now. Stuff me with all you got" Dylan whimpered out as Theo pulled down her underwear showing her shaved triangle and he licked his lips. 

"So shiny and pretty just for me"Theo said as his fingers started rubbing her clit in a slow past, dipping his thumb in every now and then while his other hand was teasing her covered breast.

 "Theo don't tease me anymore. Just get inside me before I combust" Dylan demanded Theo as he pulled hand away from her clit to lick his thumb of her juices.

"Mmm still sweet" Theo said and unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and looked at Dylan with her low cut shirt and bra still on.

Theo slid those off of her and leaned his head down, sucking on her nipples. Dylan let out a gasp before letting out some soft moans and whimpered out,"Get inside me please sir I beg you".

Theo nodded his head after hearing the words hes been waiting for and lined himself up with her cit,entering her slowly so Dylan can adjust to his size before moving.

"I'm good just move"Dylan said while she still had control of her mouth, Theo kissed her lips and started moving his hips, Dylan moved hers to match up with his. Dylan's hands traveled down his back, running her  nails down his back knowing that the faster he goes the more scratches that appear on his back because of her. Moans were covered by each others lips drowning out the pleas and Dylan's eyes closed as Theo continued to pound into her clit with excitement radiating off of both of them.

"Are you close?"Theo asked slowing down after a while and Dylan just nodded her head, in full bliss as this happened to her. Theo's speed sped up again and at the same time both let out a loud moan that surprised both of them. They kissed each other hard,trying to make this bliss last and they pull apart while breathing heavily.

There was silence between the two until Dylan looked him in the eye,"Theo look I cut this off on purpose. This should have never happened but I have no idea why it happened at all. This should never happen again okay? I can't do this and lie to the pack about your loyalty to it because then everything would be my fault. I promised Liam to take him out for food and that's what I'm going to do today." she said,trying to catch her breath still as she picked up her underwear to see it was ripped to shreds and sighed. She pulled her top on,not even bothering with the bra which looked to be in the same state as her underwear and pushed down her skirt,putting her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Damn that looks sexy"Theo said outloud and  Dylan smirked," Well it's because of you so bye and have fun with yourself. This will never happen again" Dylan said before opening the door and stepping down to go to her car where Liam is waiting for her.

"Dyl! What happened in the truck?"Liam asked the minute Dylan got back into the car, she pointed to her capartment in front of him and he opened it. She pulled out the extra pair of underwear she kept for emergency reasons, Liam just looked at her for a second before turning bright red and looked away as she put a new pair on. Theo drove away after he got what he wanted.

"I'm sorry that I took so long Liam. Theo wouldn't shut up about how I should accept that he's in the pack blah blah blah"Dylan said as she quickly slipped the new pair on,her face a bright red color.

"It's fine. I'm not even going to ask what that was all about so food sounds really good right now" Liam said to try to get rid of the awkward tension between the two of them.

"Wher-where do you want to go?"Dylan asked him as she started her car up and drove over the exit of the parking lot,trying to calm herself down from what happened between her and Theo.

"Anywhere is fine with me"Liam said as he started to fiddle with the radio to find a good station to play. He found a good station and music started to play which Dylan automatically recognized.

"You found a station with Blink182 and Slipnot huh?"Dylan said with a small laugh still thinking about the sex as drives off to a food place that Liam likes a lot.


End file.
